Gracias a ti
by liz2434
Summary: mi primera historia de ned y moze leean y comenten y ayudenme no soy muy buena escribiendo


Pero papa me veo demasiado estúpida con este yeso en mi pierna- Jennifer Mosley se quejaba con su padre.

No te preocupes cariño eres la chica enyesada más bella de la escuela le dijo su padre sonriendo

**Moze pdv**

desearía que ned pensara eso, espera yo pens no noonono ned es solo tu amigo moze solo eso

Moze desde hace varias semanas atrás había empezado a ver a ned su mejor amigo como algo mas empezaba a sentir las mariposas brotando desde su interior, sentía que las manos les sudaban y se sentía tan avergonzada de que la viera con el gran yeso en su pierna y todo por su torpeza al bajar las escaleras de su casa irónicamente ese día se dirigía hacia la casa de ned para terminar un proyecto de ciencias solciales.

Antes de entrar a polk dio un gran suspiro y con pequeños brinquitos salió de la camioneta

_-Nos vemos en la tarde cariño y recuerda preguntarle a ned si puede acompañarte a casa ya que tendré una junta hasta tarde y tu mama está en la casa de tu abuela_

_-Si papa_ respondí es ahora o nunca moze, a la cuenta de tres, un……..dos………….tres.

Al momento en que abrí la puerta todos voltearon instantáneamente a mi , me senti un poco extraña al inicio pero al ver que todos continuaban con sus cosas empecé a caminar, con un poco de trabajó ya que era difícil cargar mi mochila y andar en muletas, de pronto oí que alguien me gritaba mi nombre desde lejos moooozeeeeeee… era ned

_-Lo siento moze se me hizo tarde y no pude ayudarte dame tu mochila yo la cargare , _en ese momento me arrebato mi mochila y me miro como cuando regañas a tu perro y te ve con toda la cara de inocencia del mundo y para mi era imposible mirarlo y no perderme en sus hermosos ojos azules.

_-Esta bien ned, acabo de llegar pero me alegra que estés aquí para ayudarme_

_-Claro que estaré aquí es algo que siempre nos hemos prometido que siempre nos ayudaremos no importa las circunstancias y soy un hombre de palabra._

**Ned. Pdv**

No puede ser lo primero que dije antes de despertar fue – ned hoy tienes que ayudar a moze no se te haga tarde" y después decido encender la television y cuando recordaba faltaban 10 minutos para la escuela suerte que mi mama aun no se iba a trabajar.

Cuando llegue y vi a moze parada en la esperando que alguien la ayudara me quede sorprendido ya que nunca había tenido el tiempo de detenerme a verla y nunca me había dado cuenta de cuan hermosa era ,espera yo dije eso, debo de estar alucinando si si

Después de disculparme con moze como por decimoquinta vez me miro con sus grandes ojos y me dijo, ned no te preocupes , acabo de llegar pero me alegra que estes aquí para ayudarme. Y como no iba a ayudarla es decir era moze/mi mejor amiga/ la capitana del equipo de voleibol/ y la chica de mi sueños?.....ok rectificare esa parte después cuando tenga mis ideas en claro

________________________________________________________________________________el día iba normal para todos

En la hora del almuerzo.

**Ned pdv **

_-Moze tu siéntate y mira lo que te traje, cuando me entere que habías caído de las escaleras, me preocupe tanto y mi mama me dijo que hiciera algo para distraerme entonces me recomendó cocinar y aunque no lo creas lo hice y te prepare estas galletas de chocolate, recordé que eran tus favoritas._

Moze pdv

awww ned me cocino una galletas wow eso es nuevo

Ay porque tiene que ser tan lindo y dulce y no ser tan mío.

_-Aww ned no te hubieras molestado pero se ven deliciosas muchas gracias eres el mejor amigo_

**NED PDV**

"Amigo" esa palabra retumbaba en mi cabeza y ya había empezado a odiarla, porque tenía que ser solo su amigo, porqué no algo más.

En ese momento la voz de cookie me saco de mis pensamientos, el siempre tan feliz venia directo a moze con un marcador listo para firmar su yeso en ese momento moze lo detuvo y dijo " me gustaría que ned lo firmara primero si es que no te molesta cookie"

En ese momento volteé sorprendido y saque un plumón de mi mochila y escribí…

"Moze cuidado con las escaleras con amor ned".

Ese con amor me salió del corazón afortunadamente firme justo en planta del pie y para moze resultaba difícil de leerlo, después de mi cookie firmo y para cuando nos dimos cuenta el almuerzo había terminado.

**Moze pdv**

Cuando acabo el almuerzo ned me acompaño a mi siguiente clase, la verdad me moria por saber que había escrito y porque había puesto esa cara de felicidad cuando termino pero solo a el se le ocurría firmaren el único lugar que no alcanzaba a ver. Por mas que lo intentaba no podía. Tenia que saber que decía así que busque a cookie y le dije que me leyera lo que había escrito ned, pero cuando cookie lo leyó y estaba a punto de decirme el sr sweney me ve y trate de esconderme pero

_-Sucede algo señorita Mosley_

rayos había sido atrapada por sweney y no quera quedarme en castigo y hacer a ned esperar hasta las 2 de la tarde para que me acompañara mi casa.

_-no, solo que es hora de mi medicamento, puedo salir? _espero que se crea mi escusa =S

_-Claro_

_-Profesor, estaría de acuerdo que cookie me acompañara, tengo que llegar a la enfermería y esta en el 2 piso y no es fácil subir las escaleras con este yeso y las muletas._

_-Esta bien, pero no tarden_

En el instante en que salimos del salón de clases empuje a cookie hacia la pared y le obligue a que me dijera que había escrito ned en mi pierna y porque había sonreído de esa manera.

_-Esta bien moze relájate dice "moze cuidado con las escaleras, con amor Ned"_

_-Con amor estas seguro cookie_ le dije un poco insegura

_Si moze y además como es posible que no lo hayas notado, es decir la forma en la que te mira como se sonroja cada vez que habla con tigo, como se dirige a ti, y todo eso_

Me quede con cara de shock era verdad? Yo siempre pensé que para ned solo era una hermana pequeña o una muy buena amiga pero nunca pensé que me vería como algo más

_-Moze la verdad ned me dijo esto hace dos semanas y espero que no se enoje, porque te lo estoy contando_

Cookie me conto que ned le había dicho que había empezado a sentirse atraído hacia mí y que no sabía que hacer ya que tenia miedo de perder nuestra amistad.

Tal vez tenga que dar el primer paso o este muchacho no se animara nunca.

Me pase las ultimas 2 horas mirando al reloj, al segundo que toco la campana y empezaron salir mis compañeros vi a ned que se acercaba a mi pupitre dispuesto a acompañarme a casa y me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan irresistible y que últimamente era en lo único que podía pensar

Mientras caminábamos nos detuvimos en un parque cerca de nuestras casas ahora o nunca moze

_-Tengo que preguntarte algo ned_ le dije con mi voz de seriedad ….

**Ned pdv. **

Ohh noo moze ya leyó lo que le puse y esta molesta con migo su voz lo dice todo.

_-De verdad sientes eso que escribiste_ me preguntó

_-Emmm emmm claro moze debes de tener cuidado con las escaleras_.. uff me salve de esta

_-Noo de eso no ned, la otra parte_ pregunto con su cara de seriedad

_-Mmmmm si_- conteste tímidamente y tan bajo que pensé que no me escucharía

En ese momento sentí unos labios en los míos me sorprendió tanto lo que esperaba era una cachetada, un golpe , cualquier cosa menos esto

_-Yo también, lo siento pero tenía miedo de decirlo gracias ned ._

_-No tienes que agradecer, gracias a ti soy quien soy, a tu lado e pasado ´por todo y aunque meto la pata tu estas ahí para ayudarme a salir adelante, eres la mejor pérsonaque e conocido en toda mi vida y además de ser la mas hermosa, moze…….. te amo.._

_-Yo también ned y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi yo también te amo_

Y una vez mas nos besamos.


End file.
